


Grimmjow is a great fucking dad

by Emeraldxoxo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Babies, F/M, fighting hollows and other extreme monsters, grimmjow's potty mouth is strong, in which i try to be funny and wrangle in grimmjow's personality just a bit, lol nah mostly just hollows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/Emeraldxoxo
Summary: Slight AU. In which Grimmjow forgets to leave a note and brings their babies with him to clear out a hollow nest. 
Let's just say, Orihime isn't amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly Grimmjow might be OOC but i tried to force a wild man into a more domestic role so lolol

The group of hollows sat around the crackling fire, their silence louder than the flames. As of late, it seemed the hollows were able to coordinate attacks and formulate rather sound offensive strategies. It was beginning to turn into a real annoyance for the Shinigami and since the hollows weren’t all that powerful, they sent the reformed Arrancar to deal with them.

“Planning another heist?”

“For the last time _Jerry_ we don’t call them _heists_ we… wait, you’re not Jerry.”

Grimmjow grinned viciously and punched the Gillian so hard he sent it flying into a second hollow. He laughed boisterously and easily crushed the skull of a Gillian that leapt at him. The hollows scrambled into some form of an attack pattern before they froze, getting a real look at their attacker.

Grimmjow had his large hands on his hips, standing with a puffed out chest, looking roguishly handsome as ever, with a baby strapped to his chest. Scratch that, on further inspection, he had _two_ babies, one on his chest and one on his back.

A hollow barked out a laugh. “You brought us a snack?”

Grimmjow’s lip curled back. “You fucking stupid or somethin’? Like I would bring my babies for you to eat.” The little girl began to cry and he gently stroked her curly orange hair to calm her.

The hollows merely stared at Grimmjow, uncomprehensive. Why on _earth_ would a human bring his babies with him? Although, the hollows were quickly able to recognize that Grimmjow was not in fact entirely human, largely due to the broken hollow mask on the side of his face. Confusion marred the thoughts of the hollows.

The boy grabbed a fistful of Grimmjow’s hair, the colour identical on the baby. Grimmjow didn’t even acknowledge the hard tug from the baby.

“Let’s settle this before nap time. You hollows won’t even be worth the fight.” He rolled up the sleeves of his white button down, suddenly looking more comfortable and aggressive. The muscles in his arms jumped and he held out his fist, glowing red and dangerous.

A hollow leapt at him, swinging his gangly arm down to swipe at Grimmjow’s face, or his baby, and Grimmjow stepped backwards, leaving enough space between the hollow’s claws and his little girl that the hollow missed by a mile. He fired his cero and incinerated the hollow’s top half.

“ _Oi_ watch it you fucking hollows,” Grimmjow snarled, “you can attack me all you want but if you so much as lay a hand on my babies I’ll fucking tear out your throat.” The Gillians exchanged largely confused looks. _Who was this guy_ was the general impression Grimmjow got from their faces. He smirked.

Grimmjow’s senses sprung to life almost a split second too late as a hollow jumped at him from behind, aiming for his son. Grimmjow whirled out of the way, catching the hollows arm with his hand, incinerating the limb with his cero. He jumped back several paces, leaving a screaming hollow in his wake. He carefully removed the baby carriages, lifting them over his head, holding the straps of both baby carriages in one hand as he yanked the bag off, ripping the strap in the process. The hollows watched, poor things were _so_ confused, as Grimmjow produced a blanket to lay out on the sand. After setting the babies down, gently of course he wasn’t a monster, Grimmjow turned back to the hollows, cracking his knuckles.

“I fucking warned you and you spit on my face,” he growled, an edge to his voice that had the hollows shitting themselves. “I’m going to have to kill you all now, painfully and slowly.” A second passed as Grimmjow considered his words and cast a forlorn look up at the sky. “Fuck, well I guess we’ll have to do this quick. She’ll kill me if I let them get sunburnt.” He rolled his shoulder back, holding his palm out in a ‘come and fight me if you dare’ kind of gesture.

Grimmjow was finished eradicating the hollow nest in ten minutes and scooped his babies up, prepared to get an earful from the wife.

* * *

 

He could hear her from the gate outside their home, likely tearing the house apart in search of their children. Did he forget to leave a note? Oops.

The moment Grimmjow’s hand touched the handle, the door was thrown open from the inside and his beautiful wife stood there, haggard and panting. She took one look at his face (a self-satisfied smirk) and the two, somewhat red babies attached to him and glared at him.

“Where were you?” she demanded, ignoring how Grimmjow merely lifted her to the side so he could step into the house.

“Got a job clearing out a hollow nest and you went to get food,” he said in way of explanation, shrugging, “so I got the babies and went.”

Orihime’s face paled. “You fought hollows with our babies on your chest?”

He snorted and delicately removed the carriers to set the babies on the couch. “Well I wasn’t going to leave them alone here.”

Orihime opened her mouth, maybe to scream at him or kick him out of the house, Grimmjow wasn’t sure, but she decidedly closed it and stomped over. She muscled her way between him and the couch, though realistically, Grimmjow stepped back as there was no way Orihime had the physical strength to move him. She inspected their children, meticulously, and summoned Ayame to heal the minor sunburns on their children’s foreheads. Other than that, they were fine.

“Honestly, Orihime, I was careful with them,” he said, hovering behind her, smiling softly at his babies.

She sighed noisily and rolled back on her heels to look on him. “I know… I’m sorry for overreacting, I know you’d never get them hurt on purpose. I was just worried.” Grimmjow ruffled her hair. “Next time leave a note,” she quipped and Grimmjow winced a little.

Orihime stood, poking him in the chest and he retaliated by kissing her cheek. “I’m going to make lunch; can you watch them without running off again?”

He gave her ass a light tap, sending her off with a cocky grin. Grimmjow crouched in front of his babies, his little Prince and Princess. Hiko’s large grey eyes blinked slowly, reminding the Arrancar so much of Orihime it was astonishing. Hime’s blue eyes were near identical to Grimmjow’s, yet the rest of her, from her sweet smile to her orange mop of hair, was her mother. And Hiko and Hime stared at Grimmjow, so much open adoration on their small faces, that blew up every fear he had about being a father.

“I’m a great fucking dad,” he said, to no one other than himself and pulled Hiko and Hime into his arms to play.

So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Orihime that their twins’ first words were fuck.            

**Author's Note:**

> grimmjow for best dad amirite ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
